msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: March 29th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Senate session of the Magus Senate of Dalaran for March 29th, 34 LC. Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this senate meeting to order. I am glad you were all able to make it here tonight as there is much on the plate to go over, but first some sad news. Archmage Silverpark has seems to have wandered off on a research expedition and as such has stepped down from the Inner-council until such a time she returns. Anyway we will now move on to normal matters with a recap of last week’s events. Lord Devin, would you like to speak on your victory trial Arranax DeVin: Last week, certain anti-nobility anarchists attempted to use the rule of law so long upheld by the nobility to destroy our right to rule our holdings, and protect our people. Thankfully? Support was overwhelmingly in favor of protecting this important, time honored, and traditional method for tending to the needs of the peasantry. It also has set a precedent legally that from hence forth no other such shams can be arranged in an attempt to assault our rights. Foreign lands are foreign, and Dalaran has no right to meddle in local affairs, unless magical law is broken. I believe that is it. Damon Halliwell: Thank you dismissed. Arranax DeVin: Also, ale on me for the next week. Vanidicus Alexander: Glorious. Yer'll regret that offer. Aithnea Escol: Even for me? Lora Raventhorne: Especially for you, Aith. Arranax DeVin: Yes. Even for you. As long as you don't summon something with more than two eyes… Aithnea Escol: Deal. Damon Halliwell: Archmage Baelheit, if you could recap the events in the realm of water? Verus Baelheit: Of course, Chancellor. As we know, some of you, better than others... For the past several weeks, we have been engaged in conflict with a remnant Chapter of the Twilight's Hammer Cult. These remnants are the same ones responsible for Stealing from Blackrock Mountain, the Ancient and powerful spell known as the 'Cipher of Damnation.' that was intended for our Custody. Now... as of last, week, we know how they knew when to hit us and where. In the Elemental Plane of water, the Abyssal Maw, we had hoped to intercept the Twilight's Hammer before they could use the Cipher, as they did in Deepholm. We were partially successful, but failed to retrieve the Cipher... due to unforeseen Circumstances. Mrs. Escol, I mean you no Ill will, but must now inform the Senate. Aithnea Escol: Yeah yeah. Verus Baelheit: One of our Colleagues, Mrs. Escol here, has apparently been subjected to intense Indoctrination techniques. In effect, a sleeper agent. It's not unheard of, for the Twilight's Hammer to go to such lengths. I imagine Mrs. Escol has someone in her Family very deeply connected with the Twilight Cult to have this effect to this extent. She has been recovered, but... The leader of these remnants was able to escape. Aithnea Escol: Parents were, thank the titans they are dead. Verus Baelheit: We have now positively identified the Leader of these Twilight Cultists. A madman by the moniker "Twilight Martyr." Lora Raventhorne: ...So you know his nickname? Verus Baelheit: It's more information than we had, Mrs. Raventhorne. Shyre Makarov: Names have little meaning to cultists... Vanidicus Alexander: It's a start. We can get recon teams out now if we fin' some more information. Verus Baelheit: Chancellor, with your permission, I will announce the rest of what I've learned during open discussion. Matiff Durthan: So.. no clue as to where they escaped to? Aithnea Escol: Well they hit every plane but fire... probably there if they are consistent. Vanidicus Alexander: Well. I might 'azerd a guess, Matiff. Aithnea Escol: Or the twilight plane if they are crazy. Damon Halliwell: Oh before we keep going I almost forgot. Let us all congratulate Shyre Makarov and giving birth this week.' '''We will now move on to next week’s events. 'Zanbor Emerson:' Congratulations. '''Aithnea Escol:' So... how much sleep have you lost thus far Shyre? Shyre Makarov: Thank you. The newest members of our family are Alexia Anne Makarov and Illyana Marie Makarov. If you'd care to see them, feel free to let me know and we'll arrange something. Damon Halliwell: Now then. Like last week I shall be picking a location in the world and taking us there. I like the idea of us all getting out of Dalaran now and again and if there is a place you all wish to go to send mail to me with a suggestion. Vanidicus Alexander: Somewhere infinitely less defensible I'd imagine, sir. Damon Halliwell: I am thinking desert this time but we will see. Anyway, Verus I believe this is your stage again. Verus Baelheit: Since the... fiasco, Last week, Commander Vanidicus and myself have been working on tracking down the Cipher of Damnation. Objects of that sort of power don’t remain hidden for long. Unfortunately, it's nowhere to be seen on Azeroth. As usual. Which, as Mrs. Escol suggested, they've gone to the final Elemental Plane open to them. The Firelands. Matiff Durthan: Home, sweet home. Vanidicus Alexander: I knew ye'd love that good news. Aithnea Escol: I do enjoy The Firelands... nice warm temperature... Verus Baelheit: I'm not in the Mood for another reactionary Mission. We cannot risk them succeeding in that Volatile realm. I say we take the fight to them. Give them the Hammer for once. If you will help us, and wish to protect our Homes, our Lands, then join us. We leave Tomorrow evening. Damon Halliwell: Councillor Zanbor, you have the floor. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Last week I informed you of our reformation of the Dalaranian Diplomatic Corp. I want everyone to be aware of our newest Ambassadors. Lora Raventhorne will be serving us as Ambassador to Stormwind and Nathul Furlbrow will be representing us to the Alliance Military Command. We still have posts to fill so anyone interested should see me. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: And now we move on to open floor. Anyone wishing to bring a matter before the senate is welcome to raise a staff or hand and will be called on to speak. Mrs. Escol. Aithnea Escol: A couple things. Firstly, yes I am a former twilight cultist... so if anyone feels the need to glare or ask questions let me know. Can set up a meeting for either or. Well yeah but I say former because I'm actively not trying to help. Seriously, they can go fuck themselves. Verus Baelheit: No one blames you for the Abyssal maw, Aithnea. Aithnea Escol: And secondly, with Councillor Silverspark stepping down, what is to happen with the Ministry of Research? During my time in The Hold I did write up a rudimentary list of rules and regulations, but if the Ministry is going to be closed or shuttered until a new councillor is appointed... well yeah just curious. Vanidicus Alexander: I image that Councilor Baelheit'll pick up some slack there. Seems t'be some overlap for'im. Zanbor Emerson: It will probably be added to the ministry of Academics. Vorien Dawnstrider: I believe that the current plan is for the Ministry to be dissolved, and both Councillor Baelheit and Emerson will most likely take it over. Aithnea Escol: Alrighty, I'll send over what I've written up when it's better polished. And seriously, questions or glares, schedule a meeting... all I've got right now is time... Though a meeting of nothing but glares might be kind of creepy. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Mrs. Escol. Damon Halliwell: Does anyone else have anything they wish to speak on? I shall take the floor then. Members of the senate, Dalaran has stood as a place of learning. Races of all kinds have come here to study and learn and because of this over time we have opened our minds to types of magic that the first council of Dalaran had not thought about. When this Senate was founded it held true to the core of Dalaran but over time we changed and grew allowing members of the guard into our ranks and Pandaren as well. As such I believe it is time to allow Geomancy into our ranks or the study and practice of Elemental magic. Verus Baelheit: Chancellor, These other Fields of Magic have their own Institutions. Dalaran has stood as the Home of Arcane knowledge for nearly three thousand years. It would benefit no one to eliminate the need for Earthen Ring, or Cenarion Circle, or otherwise enfeeble them by drawing from their pool of members. Arranax DeVin: Abyss would we refuse talented spell weavers for? If a geomancer wants to come here to improve their art, and lend their skills to our own, I see no problem. Zanbor Emerson: We already have a harvest witch. Damon Halliwell: I agree and that is why I want to make it official. Verus Baelheit: Because I believe by doing so, our teachings, or our very Culture would undoubtedly affect the development of their chosen field of magic. And not for the better. Vanidicus Alexander: What could we teach any elementalist? Surely th'earthen ring an' the cenarion circles could do better? Not that I'm opposed t'the idea of 'avin' me wounds mended. Good men those nature folk. Arranax DeVin: Think of what *we* could learn from *them* though. Verus Baelheit: Don't think me narrow minded. I speak only out of concern. Damon Halliwell: We have already heard from a few do any others wish to speak on this matter before a vote is called? Vorien Dawnstrider: Mrs. Escol. And might I remind everyone here that if you speak when you have not been called upon, whatever you say will be disregarded. Aithnea Escol: Simply put... define geomancy. What would be acceptable and what wouldn't be. Damon Halliwell: Geomancy is an aggressive practice, the power drawn from the elements used offensively as opposed to defensively. A geomancer has the ability to manipulate the spirits of nature into a devastating power. Matiff Durthan: And how is this different from myself? Or a Pyromancer? Damon Halliwell: A Pyromancer uses Arcane magic to cast fire. You yourself are a first and until you joined an unknown. Vorien Dawnstrider: Magus-Commander Alexander. Vanidicus Alexander: Thank ye, sir. I am not opposed t'the idea. I'd welcome some of them earth healer people. But in th'army we were fairly compartmentalized. Engineers with engineers, heavy with heavy, et cetera. While I dun mean t'compare the two, I'm jus' wonderin' why we cannot' jus' request an ally we already 'ave. I'm not sure how many of us could learn from them. Magic an' spirits bein' differen' disciplines. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Mage-Commander. Mister Valker, I believe that you wanted to say something on this matter. Rywinn Valker: Yeah, If I may I want to address some of the arguments against allowing geomancers. In regards to those who state that our permitting them would be taking away from the Earthen and Cenarion Circle, I believe there is a chance that most if not all that would seek us out may have already considered or acknowledged the possibility of joining the circles, and felt their services may be better applied elsewhere. That, or for personal reasons. Now, to the statements regarding it being a destructive force, I have seen firsthand the destructive power Geomancy has. However, I've also seen the good things it is capable of; I’ve seen it used to heal the wounded, for instance, using cleansing waters. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Mister Valker. Lady Makarov. Shyre Makarov: It occurs to me, that within every major organization, there are several types of practitioners of various arts. If you are, say, a warrior, you are not limited to being in the military. If you wish to serve somewhere else, you can. The same goes forany other discipline one might choose. I do not feel that we will be stepping on toes of any other organization if we allow geomancers into our ranks. If they wish to join us, they will. If they wish to join a more traditional group like the Earthen Ring or the Cenarion Circle, they will. That is the point I wish to make. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Lady Makarov. Does anyone else wish to speak on this matter... Miss. Raventhorne. Lora Raventhorne: Thank you. Dalaran is the city of Magi. Magocracy means rule by the magi. As much as I wish to be open to people joining, I am completely against letting shamans and the like into this organization. As far as I know, I don't recall druidic studies being a subject by at the academy. It took me years of formal education to be a mage, and now we're going to lower ourselves to let in self-taught, harvest wizards and witches into this group? That completely undermines the Kirin Tor in my honest opinion. That's all I got to say. Move on. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you Miss. Raventhorne. Captain Durthan. Matiff Durthan: As you said earlier, I am the first of my kind and an unknown. Yet, you allowed me to join. For whatever reasons in the beginning, you gave me a chance and a place to call my home. Someplace where I can make friends and study what -I- wanted to. Now, I didn't graduate from no Academy, or any fancy school, but look just how far I've come. Just because there are those who don't attend some fancy academy, or don't use the same magics as you, doesn't mean you should stop them from their pursuit of knowledge. Afterall, Dalaran is the city to learn.. who are we to say what one can learn and what one cannot? That is all from me. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you Captain Durthan. Does anyone else wish to speak on this matter before we vote? Lord DeVin. Arranax DeVin: I will only say this. One of our primary goals is the collection and advancement of knowledge. Knowledge. Not this specific kind of weaving, or that. There's literally no reason why we should refuse geomancers. That's all. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you Lord DeVin. Anyone else? Councillor Emerson, you may call the vote. Zanbor Emerson: Nine ayes. Four Abstentions. Three nays. The ayes have it. The vote passes. Damon Halliwell: With that we move on to promotions. Verus, if you would please. Verus Baelheit: Mister Hakin Chu. Please step forward. Mister Chu, Your Work in the Kirin Tor has served as an example to your Colleagues. I hold no reservations in granting you Promotion to Vanguard of our Senate. Congratulations, Mister Chu. Hakin Chu: Thank you Verus Baelheit: Mister Durthan. Please step forward. Captain Durthan. As Captain of our Guardsmen you have served Dalaran with pride and distinction. It is my Hope you will continue to so as Vanguard of our Senate. Congratulations. Dismissed. That concludes promotions for tonight. I defer to you, Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: With that I end this senate meeting. All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes